


Unexpected

by ilezbatron



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilezbatron/pseuds/ilezbatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been at the bungalow for two days when Harry first saw Louis in his glasses. He didn’t even know the older boy needed them, but holy fuck was he glad he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this turned into a lot of fluff. Set in the first few days of their time at the bungalow before The X Factor live shows.

_They had been at the bungalow for two days when Harry first saw Louis in his glasses. He didn’t even know the older boy needed them, but holy fuck was he glad he did._  
  
There was something about Louis Tomlinson. The way he’d sung so sweetly in his audition, the foolish grin that appeared on his face when he was told he was through to boot camp. How easily he chatted to Harry when they first met in the bathroom, softening the bundle of nervous energy dancing in the pit of his stomach. The way he stood in the crowd and chewed his nails when they were called back after being told they hadn’t made it through, as Harry looked on from the other side of the group, feeling every bit as nervous as Louis looked. The way the older lad had seemed so serious while Simon was speaking to the two groups, the way he looked as though he was literally absorbing everything the X Factor judge was saying to them. The way that as soon as they were told they were carrying on in the competition this intense seriousness was lost, the way he jumped and cheered and pulled Harry into the biggest hug imaginable. He may have been trying to avoid the thought, but Harry had been smitten from the moment he saw the older lad. All it took was a glance from under his fringe and a sweet smile and Harry was lost in the gorgeous blue of his eyes.  
  
It was probably an understatement to say that Harry was a little surprised by the feelings that took hold of him where Louis was concerned. He’d never been too bothered about people’s sexuality; they were welcome to their own lifestyles. But he liked girls. He’d been pretty sure of that, at least. Not that he’d had a great deal of experience - a couple of kisses, some drunken hook-ups that the girls involved had been quick to blame on the alcohol a day later; but he’d never so much as looked at another boy the way Louis made him want to. There was something about the slight boy that made him tingle – the way he styled his hair, the cheeky grin that broke out on his face whenever he was about to jump on Harry or mess with Zayn’s hair, the way his hands were almost half the size of Harry’s himself, despite their two year age gap and the way Louis just seemed older, more defined, so sure of himself. He might be a boy, an eighteen year old young man at that, but Harry thought he was beautiful, in the truest sense of the word.  
  
The short time they had spent at the bungalow had already taught them so much about each other, not just Harry and Louis, but Liam, Zayn and Niall as well. They were really coming together not only as a band, but as friends, as they began to believe in their ability to really make it through the X Factor as a group. It was with this feeling that they entered the bungalow after a night around the fire, when the cool air had begun to chill them faster than the fire could warm. They all called their goodnights, wandering down the hallway to their respective rooms. Harry made his way to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and pulling on an old pair of pyjama bottoms, figuring it was probably a tad soon in his relationship with the boys to let them walk in on him sprawled naked across his bed of a morning.   
  
He made his way back to the main living room, intending to turn out the light and go straight to bed, but was caught off guard by the soft voice of Louis behind him. “Weren’t planning on leaving me here in the dark were you, Haz?” Harry blushed slightly at the nickname Louis had adopted for him so quickly, the way it rolled off his tongue so easily. He shook his head slightly, turning to respond to Louis, but the moment he clapped eyes on the boy sprawled across the large, over stuffed sofa, any and all coherent thoughts left his mind. There was Louis, checked pyjama pants, old shirt and hair tucked into a beanie, a book open across his lap. There was one glaring difference though: Louis was wearing glasses. Thick, rectangular black frames that sat high on the bridge of his nose, causing a lump in Harry’s throat that he was sure wasn’t a natural reaction to seeing your band mate in eyewear.   
  
“What’s wrong? You look a bit pale.” Harry was shaken out of his thoughts by Louis’ gentle tone, tearing his gaze to look just past the older boy’s shoulder in an attempt not to stare. “Gl... Glasses,” Harry muttered stupidly, his voice cracking a little. “I didn’t know you wore glasses.” He refocused his eyes on Louis’, noticing the way the older boy shifted, one hand reaching up to touch the black frames self-consciously. “Not usually... Just when my eyes are strained or I’m reading,” Louis responded quietly. The lump in Harry’s throat was less prominent now, replaced by a slight tightening of his trousers. Louis looked unbelievably attractive in glasses. Surely it wasn’t okay for one person to be this attractive all of the time?  
  
Harry shifted, realising he was probably creeping Louis out a little by staring at him, reminding himself how inappropriate it was to be getting turned on by a boy he’d met a matter of days ago, while they were grouped together like this. Apparently his mouth had other ideas, though, because the next thing he knew he was stuttering out the words “they look good. Like, really good.” Louis looked at him like he was trying to work out what was wrong, his brow creasing adorably in his concentration. He took his hand away from his glasses, apparently giving up on trying to work out what had Harry temporarily incapable of forming words correctly and flashing him that adorably big, goofy grin. “Thanks, Haz.” Harry blushed again at the nickname, noticeably enough this time that Louis cocked his head to the side, examining the younger of the two as he watched him move across the room and plant himself down next to Louis’ feet at the end of the sofa. He lifted a foot, poking Harry lightly in the ribs with a toe. “What’s got you so flushed, eh? Floored by my unmistakeable beauty?” he joked. Harry’s head shot up, alarmed, before his brain caught up with his beating heart and realised Louis had been joking, none the wiser to Harry’s emotions or the still tight pyjama bottoms slung low on his hips. He quickly ducked his head, biting his lip hard as his cheeks well and truly flamed now. He felt Louis move, placing his book on the floor and sitting up to look at him, one arm slinking around his shoulders as the older lad pulled him closer. “Are you sure you’re okay Harry? I didn’t mean to offend you or anything.” Harry shivered, his mind closing off at the contact. Okay, this definitely wasn’t supposed to happen when you were just friends with someone. He looked up at the older boy, trying to form a string of words that would assure him he hadn’t offended him at all – quite the opposite. Before he could, however, he realised just how close he and Louis were now. A couple of inches were all that separated him from Louis’ thin, pink lips. He stared at them for a moment before lifting his gaze to the soft blue eyes behind the thick lenses, his heart skipping a beat as he noticed the way Louis was looking at him so intently.  
  
Harry didn’t realise what he was doing until it was far too late – he was only a breath away from Louis’ lips, head tilting to accommodate the kiss. He was in too deep now. If Louis was freaked out, it wasn’t going to help much to stop now. He hovered in place for a moment, expecting Louis to jump up, or hit him – anything other than what he did do, which was to lean in heavily towards Harry and fill the space between their lips. He sucked Harry’s bottom lip between his, sucking lightly before releasing it, leaning back slowly as though just realising what he had done. “Harry... I... Sorry, you probably didn’t... I mean... I shouldn’t have... You probably hate me.” The older boy stuttered his way through the apology, staring down at his hands as they twisted around each other, cheeks tinted pink. Harry stared for a moment, overwhelmed, before capturing Louis’ lips with his, tongue pressing roughly against the older boys’ bottom lip as he pushed his tongue into his mouth, swiping it over that of the older lad’s before pulling away, one hand reaching up to brush the hair out of Louis’ eyes as he looked back at him. “You didn’t offend me... I just... You look really, really good in glasses,” he laughed softly. Louis’ gentle smile faltered as he reached up to touch his glasses again. “Really?” he asked.  
“You have no idea.” Harry muttered, running a hand through his curls as he shifted awkwardly, thigh pressing against Louis’. “Plus, you know...’ he added, ‘I’ve kind of wanted to do that since I saw you audition.” He felt Louis’ hand brush against his cheek momentarily, before he was being pulled against the older boy, hands wrapping around Harry’s slim waist as he fell into the kiss, reaching up to place a hand at the back of Louis’ neck. The older lad pulled away, forehead pressing against Harry’s. “Me too”, he whispered.   
“You have?” Harry stuttered. He was still having trouble comprehending what had just happened.   
“Ever since we met in the bathroom.” Harry couldn’t help but giggle at that one. What a way to meet the boy he’d been falling for.  
  
Any idea of sleep was forgotten for the next few hours, as the two boys kissed softly and giggled about the sensation of butterflies in their stomachs each time they saw each other on the X Factor, Louis confessing that he hadn’t been able to stop himself from hugging Harry so profusely when Simon told them the good news, Harry admitting how much he loved Louis’ quick adoption of a nickname for him. Sometime in the early hours of the morning, Louis got up from his place wrapped around Harry’s side on the sofa, shuffling across the room to turn off the light before stumbling back to Harry, pulling the younger boy against him so his messy curls splayed out across Louis’ chest as he lay his cheek to the soft fabric of Louis’ old t-shirt. Harry pulled at the blanket draped over the back of the sofa, tugging it over their bodies as he sunk into Louis, sighing happily.   
  
They stayed that way, Louis drawing circles on Harry’s bare shoulder with his fingers, Harry reaching under Louis’ shirt just slightly, holding on gently to the older boy’s thin hip. They were tired and happy, and perfectly content to stay like this for now. They had time – almost a week left at the bungalow, and however long after that, for everything else they were sure to want to do. For now, just to hold on tight and fall into the feeling of new and unfamiliar emotions, and knowing they were reciprocated, was more than enough for the pair.  
  
Though they hadn’t fallen asleep until about four in the morning, they were woken spectacularly at 8:00 am by the noise made by the other three boys when they clapped eyes on their band mates cuddled together, Niall’s excited exclamations of “I knew it! I knew they liked each other!”, the noise of the camera on Liam’s phone as he snapped a photo of the pair, cooing that they were adorable, and Zayn’s dark tone as he muttered that he hadn’t been planning on listening to anyone have sex this week and that better not be something he has to accommodate to now, a comment that the comfortable smile on his face betrayed completely.  
  
Throughout the rest of the week, Harry and Louis spent the majority of their time attached to each other, whether they be draped over each other on the sofa, holding hands as they practiced singing as a group, or wrapping their arms around each other in surprise attacks in the pool. Several times they’d found themselves blushing profusely when another of the lads walked in on them piled on Harry’s bed, kissing heatedly. This was usually met with whichever of the boys that had caught them yelling something obscene about the sexual habits of their band mates, and ‘maybe we should keep an eye on them’. Though the other boys were quick to make comments about their close proximity and what happened between the two when the lights were out and they’d all gone to bed, Harry and Louis were yet to go any further than roaming hands fumbling their way over each other’s bodies as they kissed messily and passionately. Despite being two teenage boys with heightened hormones and little self control, they were more than okay with their current arrangement.  
  
 _Fin._


End file.
